


I Came Here for Your Love

by Pixiepeekboo



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanfic, Fluff, Modern AU, Relationship Goals, TV Series, The 100 - Freeform, True Love, bellarke fluff - Freeform, established!Bellarke, the heart and the head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24781621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixiepeekboo/pseuds/Pixiepeekboo
Summary: Established couple Bellamy and Clarke have a snuggle session
Relationships: Bellarke - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	I Came Here for Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> I just watched The 100 Season Seven Episode 5 and I am so traumatized by it that I had to immediately write happy, fluff for my babies because WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED???? I am NOT OKAY
> 
> Anyway, for anyone else out there who is suffering as I am, I hope you enjoy. Counting down the seconds until next Wednesday....

"I love you," Bellamy said.

"I love you more," Clarke cooed.

"What about my big heart?" He wrestled through the sea of blankets between them to grab her, tickling her wherever he could reach - under her chin and across her ribs. She squealed and scrambled through the mess of pillows and throw blankets and quilts to the other side of their bed. 

Thunderstorms had turned the lights out in the sky and doused their house in the electric dark of midnight. So they'd taken every pillow and blanket they could find in the house, piled them all on the bed, and were currently arguing about who loved who more. Clarke wished they could spend all their hours so occupied.

"Oh, your heart is big all right." She gave a pointed stare downward, at his waist, though she couldn't possibly see his "big heart" underneath all the obstacles surrounding them. Bellamy's heart beat off rhythm, anyway. This was what she did to him. Just by looking at him. He was so wildly in love with this girl, it was beyond words.

Clarke waggled her eyebrows devilishly at him. "You let it do all the thinking for you, don't you?"

Bellamy lunged across the covers for her, knocking a few pillows to the floor. He caught her by her wrists and pinned her beneath him. She grinned at him, thrusting her tongue against her cheek, as if this was precisely what she'd been waiting for. 

"I'll have you know that my head," he bumped his nose to her forehead, and then bumped it with his lips, for good measure, in case she wasn't paying attention, "does all my thinking for me. My heart does all the loving. I love you, Clarke. Across realities and dimensions, through life and death and everything in between." He kissed along the edge of her eyebrow, biting at her cheekbone before he pressed hot, opened mouthed kisses down her cheek.

Clarke arched her back off the bed, pressing her hips against his. Her arms snaked around his waist, up underneath his shirt. He growled at the butterfly-light touch of her exploring fingers. "Oh, yeah? Well, Bellamy Blake, every day the heart creates enough energy to drive a truck twenty miles. In a lifetime, that is equivalent to driving to the moon and back. So, when I tell you that I love you to the moon and back," she lifted one arm from his back to curl around his neck, bowing his face closer to hers so she could kiss sloppily across his cheek and chin. She stopped, her mouth so close to his their lips brush against each other. "I mean that I will love you with all the blood my heart will pump my entire life."

She pressed one, two, three kisses against his mouth. It was kind of difficult because he wouldn't stop smiling. She pulled back after the third kiss, to frown affectionately at his face. He cupped her face between his hands, and if it was possible for a heart to explode with love for a soulmate, well, then, both their hearts would have right at that moment.

"That much?" he said, his voice breaking. "Clarke Griffin, I'll have you know that I love you for infinity - and beyond!"

"Good," she said, and pulled the blankets over their heads.


End file.
